


Showers

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this photo - https://twitter.com/urealms/status/483410149156352000/photo/1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

Rob dropped his hand from Pause's face as he looked up at Van holding his phone. Van blinked slowly before handing Rob the phone back. “Could have been better, but you seemed slightly distracted,” Rob said, crooked grin on his face as Van blushed, waving his hands as he backed away. Rob climbed out of the pool, grabbing a towel. “I'm going back to my room, I need to wash the chlorine off. God damn itchy stuff when it dries,” Rob said with a laugh, shooting Pause a quick glance as he ambled away.

Pause stared ahead of himself for a moment, eyes glazed over before Van started to shake him gently. “Earth to Pause, are you okay in there?” Van said with a laugh. Pause stared at Van blankly before nodding briefly.

“Yeah...I need to go...do something now...” Pause said as he wandered away, clothes left behind. Van stared at Pause's retreating back, confused before Guude came over, tugging at his arm.

“As ruler of Playoncon, I decree we all are staying here at the pool, and we're all going to do stupid shit, and no one is going to drown,” Guude said, faintly smirking as he watched Pause disappear into the hotel.

Pause wandered down the hallways in a daze before he realized he was outside Rob's room. Raising a hand hesitantly, he knocked on the door.

The door swung open quickly as Rob was pulling him inside, kissing him forcefully before pulling him into the room, closing the door behind them.

“I thought you got lost, or maybe were slow and didn't realize I wanted you to follow me,” Rob said as they stumbled over to the bed.

“Are we actually...” Pause said before closing his eyes as Rob kissed him again, tongue working it's way into his mouth. Pause gave up on talking as they continued to make out, not saying anything to each other, content to just kiss and touch each other.

At least until Rob pulled out of the kiss, pained expression on his face. “I have to wash the chlorine off now, it's itching now. Come take a shower with me, we'll continue it in there,” Rob said, not waiting for an answer as he got off the bed, heading into the small bathroom. Pause shrugged as he got up, following Rob into the shower.

“You have some sort of water fetish?” Pause finally said as they both stripped, getting into the shower. Rob tilted his head before sighing softly.

“No. Water is nice, but it's not a fetish. Don't be so lewd,” Rob said, earning sputters from Pause.

“Lewd? Lewd? We're about to have sex in the shower, it was an honest question!” Pause said before Rob was pushing him against the cold tiled wall. “We're going to fall and die in the shower,” Pause said with a sigh, making no attempt to get away from Rob before they started kissing again, warm water running over the two of them. Rob shrugged, unconcerned as he wrapped a hand around Pause's dick.

Pause groaned before taking Rob's dick in his hand, the two of them groaning against each other, kissing each other harder, rubbing against each other. Rob had his free hand on Pause's face, caressing it while Pause was more concerned about keeping the two of them from falling, holding onto Rob. 

“Oh fuck,” Pause whispered as he came, eyes closed as he rested his head back against the wall. Rob groaned shortly after, leaning heavily against Pause as he came.

Rob kissed Pause tenderly before grabbing one of the small bars of hotel soap, throwing it at Pause. Pause stared at it before staring at Rob. “We're not getting out of this shower until we're actually clean,” Rob said as he unwrapped another bar, starting to soap up Pause. “Now soap me up.” Pause laughed softly, but started to soap up Rob, happy they could use as much hot water as they wanted without worrying about it running out.

Drying each other off, they stumbled back into the bedroom, collapsing on the bed in a tangle of limbs and lips, falling asleep as they continued to try and kiss each other.


End file.
